


First Love

by seira887



Series: FirthStrong [2]
Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011)
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 22:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15349926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seira887/pseuds/seira887
Summary: Colin參與演出的冷戰諜報電影是今年威尼斯影展的競賽片之一，幾乎所有劇組成員都到齊出席盛會，眾人久別重逢相當熱絡，而他內心默默在期待一個人的出現。





	First Love

威尼斯適合度假，但他偏偏是來工作的。

九月的威尼斯已經不太熱，但空氣中還殘留一絲乾燥的暑氣，陽光也還明媚，如果可以選擇，Colin希望能夠找片有遮蔭的草地，就地躺下來打個舒舒服服的盹。

他參與演出的冷戰諜報電影是今年威尼斯影展的競賽片之一，幾乎所有劇組成員都到齊出席盛會，眾人久別重逢相當熱絡。

他擅長交際，也很懂得如何在酒會場合展現自己的博學、幽默與風度，但參加影展依然相當累人：你必須在密集的幾天之內接受來自全世界各大媒體、各種語言的採訪，還要同時承受諸多毫不留情的影評，以及最重要的，競賽成果的揭曉。

Gary和Benedict正在閒聊，他則是心不在焉地在交通船碼頭邊張望。他在等的人還沒來。確切地說，對方根本不知道他在等自己，他就只是一廂情願地等著而已。

※

其實，Colin也說不上來自己為什麼特別在意他，Mark，同劇的演員。嚴格來說，當時他們拍攝的對手戲只有一場，而且還是在熙來攘往、人聲鼎沸的舞會場合，兩人舉杯寒暄幾句，接著便是相隔人群交換眼神與笑容，就這樣，沒有更多。就連最後那場關鍵的戲，其實也是配合演員檔期分開拍就的，他在鐵絲網內發呆、沉思、凝望、倒下後，又過了好幾天，Mark才背著獵槍踩著落葉，把未完的另一半劇情補上。

不過，他們倒是曾經因應劇情需要，穿著板球運動服拍了好幾張道具照片，當然了，是在棚內拍的。攝影師請他們先聊聊天、讓氣氛顯得輕鬆自在些再拍攝。

這不是很必要，畢竟他倆早就認識了。多年前他們曾經合作過一部劇情圍繞著足球的浪漫喜劇電影，他和Mark飾演一對瘋狂的阿森納球迷好友，兩人的話題永遠是足球、足球、足球，那時也是為了拍攝道具照片，他們奉導演之命，拿著小小的柯達相機在海布里球場裡自拍。老實說，那有點尷尬，兩個成年男人沒事本來就不會合照，更別說當時自拍還不流行呢。

不管怎麼說，這次是他們第二次合作，也是第二次被要求拍道具合照，那份因為不熟悉而產生的尷尬多少也消除了。

電影已經開拍，但還沒輪到他們的戲份，當天他們就只是純粹被叫來拍道具照片。在攝影棚裡，Mark友好地走過來與他握手問候，恭維他的一些演出作品，而他則是笑一笑，直接轉換話題，問了Mark對阿森納這個賽季的表現有什麼看法。果然，忠實球迷Mark很快就放下拘謹、暢所欲言了起來。

就在那一瞬間，他覺得自己彷彿看到原著小說裡那個恭敬有禮、沉默寡言，但在碰上比爾後卻變得開朗明亮的吉姆出現在眼前。他忽然有點恍神了。

等到他們拍照時，他努力讓自己看起來像是還不那麼混蛋的比爾。他當然讀過小說。那時候他們還在牛津念大學，吉姆是個靦腆沉穩的小伙子，而比爾年輕氣盛，有些小心思但還沒走錯路，笑起來的模樣自然也是毫無拘束、張狂奔放的。

他們勾肩搭背以示親暱，但在拍照的當下，他並沒有特別注意Mark的表現，直到幾週後輪到他的戲份，導演拿出好幾張照片讓他挑選，他才愣住。

Mark，不，是吉姆，伸手攬著比爾的肩頭，笑得如此開懷爽朗――不是他原本以為的那種羞怯木訥的笑，而是充滿了自信與驕傲。其中有一張照片，吉姆撇過頭來看著比爾，那眼神就好像他是世界上他唯一珍視的人似的。

拍攝的當下，Colin並沒有發現Mark轉過頭來看自己，他以為他們都看著相機鏡頭。吉姆的眼神非常溫柔、非常純粹，甚至非常聖潔，好似能包容這世界的一切醜陋與惡意，安撫比爾心中隱約的憤怒與躁動。

他的心臟彷彿遭受重擊。

Tomas問他想選哪一張當道具，大概是這樣說的吧，其實他整個人亂哄哄的，聽不太清。他指了指吉姆看著比爾的那張照片。

Colin只拍了兩次便完成那場戲。他兩次都演得非常好，唯一的區別在於，第一次拍攝時當他看著照片、正準備要收進口袋，竟忍不住掉了一滴眼淚；Tomas認為這有點太過了，於是請他重來一次。

拍完這一幕後，Colin幾乎是倉皇地逃進他的休息室，甚至沒注意到那張道具照片還收在自己口袋裡呢。他把臉埋進雙手手掌，不知道自己究竟怎麼了……或許是太進入比爾這個角色，導致他覺得心裡空了一塊。

直到電影殺青後，他都沒有機會再碰到Mark，他們兩人的工作一直都是滿檔狀態。直到今天。

※

Colin看著波光粼粼的水面發呆，也許有攝影記者正在拍照，但他不在乎。過了幾分鐘，又有一艘交通船駛來，它放慢速度漸漸靠近碼頭，待停妥後乘客陸續下船。Colin看到Mark，他覺得自己的心跳有點快。

Mark穿著輕便的黑色襯衫與牛仔褲，手裡只拿了太陽眼鏡和手機。他一邊走下船一邊朝Gary的背影張望，好確定自己沒有下錯站；接著，他看見隔著人群、沖著他露出燦爛微笑的Colin。似曾相識的場景，Mark也笑了。

他走過去，Colin快步上前，給了他一個結結實實的擁抱。他們很快就分開，但Mark聞到Colin身上淡淡的、宜人的香氣。

「好久不見。」Mark試圖讓自己的聲音聽起來平靜些。他原本沒料到這個的，也許是握手，也許是拍肩，但他從沒想過會是一個擁抱。

「的確好久不見了，我的老朋友，」Colin用一種輕飄飄、看似不經意的口吻問道：「你最近在忙些什麼？我們可是兩天前就到了。」

「我正在杜哈拍戲，演一個，呃，阿拉伯酋長，」Mark有點為難地說：「所以我得維持著我的鬍子了，雖然我並不喜歡這個……它讓我太癢了。」

Mark蓄著短但是濃密的鬍髭，和他平常的樣子很不同。Colin不會說出來，但他必須承認Mark蓄鬍的造型比自己好看太多，誰叫他有這麼優美的地中海輪廓。

他清清喉嚨。「噢，可別說是阿拉伯的勞倫斯之類的電影，」Colin裝出苦惱的模樣。

「當然不是，」Mark也順著他的話開起玩笑：「如果要演勞倫斯，你絕對更適合。」

「除非你願意演阿里，我才會演勞倫斯，」Colin大笑出聲：「……假如有那麼一天的話。」

他們又聊了幾句後，Tomas走過來，他一手拿著雞尾酒一手搭著Colin的肩膀，說是等下安排了記者會、專訪，還有晚上的首映典禮，行程很緊湊，請大家務必要準時。「Mark，你應該是昨天半夜到的？剛才我聽Gary說你迷路了，所以搭晚兩班的船過來？」

Mark點點頭，他開口正要解釋些什麼，就被Tomas打斷了。Tomas故作認真轉頭看向Colin：「給你個任務，幫我看好Mark，別讓他再迷路，好嗎？」

Colin再度大笑，他注意到Mark的耳朵紅紅的。

※

由John Hurt領軍，Colin、Svetlana、Benedict、Gary和Mark幾位主演一字排開，為首映前的聯合記者會揭開序幕。接下來的宣傳行程果然安排得非常緊湊，畢竟每一家媒體都想要採訪Gary，以及在年初剛奪得奧斯卡小金人的Colin，他們幾乎分身乏術。

下午的最後一場專訪，Tomas算是主角，他和Mark坐在一旁有點窄小的雙人沙發上，大多時間他們兩人只要負責點頭微笑做出反應就行了。採訪前他們陸續入座，Colin先挨著沙發邊邊坐下，Mark隨後坐到他身邊。他們的距離有點太近，Mark的大腿邊緣幾乎快碰到他，但他不介意。

不過，這導致整場訪談他滿腦子只想著三件事：第一，Mark有注意到他們靠太近了嗎？第二，Mark為什麼一直在玩自己的手指？第三，Mark似乎坐到他的西裝外套下襬了，老天保佑別被他壓皺。

至於專訪內容，老實說，Colin已經不太確定自己講了些什麼，他只依稀記得自己回答某個問題時好像講得太長了，但Mark看著他、對他點頭的模樣卻又讓他想繼續說下去。

等專訪終於結束，他們都鬆了一口氣。Colin注意到Mark看起來有些疲累，Tomas也說了，他是昨天半夜才從杜哈趕抵威尼斯的，但他仍盡力在受訪時保持專注與笑容，甚至幫忙主持人遞麥克風。

離開記者會會場時，Colin跟在Mark斜後方慢慢走。他看著Mark的背影不禁心想，雖然大家都愛自己飾演的達西先生，但Mark才是一位真正的紳士。

一行人分別坐上幾艘接駁小船回飯店換裝，準備晚上的紅毯與首映。Colin是搭乘第三艘船回去的，而Mark則出於禮讓而自願搭乘最後一艘。

Colin的房間位於走廊最底端，當他換穿晚宴禮服、繫好領結步出房門時，原本沒有房客入住的隔壁房間也正好打開門。Mark穿著中規中矩、但非常能表現他沉穩氣質的三件式西裝，而當他注意到隔壁房間住的是Colin時有些驚訝，他朝Colin微笑頷首，兩人一起搭電梯下樓。

他倆一前一後乘車抵達首映會場。Colin一下車就被影迷的尖叫聲包圍，他深吸一口氣、抬頭挺胸站在原地環視四周。他並不如他一向表現出來的那樣享受走紅毯，因為紅毯的形式更像服裝秀，而影迷的尖叫與歡呼聲也總是讓他不自在，更別說現在除了簽名，還有愈來愈多人要求自拍，他實在不太確定自己喜歡這個。

他朝影迷們揮手打招呼，照例走上前去簽名、問候、合照，接著便站到一旁，等所有人入場後拍攝大合照。他看見Mark下車，臉上掛著輕鬆愉快的笑容，和氣地幫影迷簽名，並稍微低頭好聽清楚他們說了些什麼，好像這些人山人海的混亂場面並不使他心煩。

大合照時，他和John、Gary、Benedict相鄰站著，而Mark則是體貼地和製作人、導演、編劇站在另一邊，不讓他們感覺被冷落。攝影記者對於拍演員的興趣自然大於拍導演、編劇，他們一窩蜂拍著Colin與Gary這一側，但Mark依然神態自若，他面帶微笑，看上去穩重且優雅。

接著，眾人陸續走進影廳準備觀賞首映。Colin在這之前從沒完整看過電影的上映版本，因此他也跟其他觀眾一樣期待；Mark坐在他隔壁的座位，看上去也是一臉興致勃勃的模樣。

然而，電影才開始沒多久，Colin就已經覺得快不行了。愈看Mark詮釋的吉姆，他愈覺得自己演的比爾是個徹頭徹尾的混蛋。當他看到吉姆在雨中奮力推著陷入泥濘的拖車（就像吉姆認識比爾後深陷泥沼的人生）、灌下烈酒好麻痺背部舊傷的疼痛、淡淡說著「我這一生認識了不少比爾，他們都是好人」，以及吉姆看著手執西洋棋的老總時一臉不敢置信的表情，都讓他感到心痛。

吉姆是世界上最信賴比爾的人，也是那個在第一時間就發現比爾並不值得信賴的人。然而，沒有付清的帳單，來不及償還的情債，都在最後那一聲槍響裡結束了。他沒有錯過吉姆臉上的那道淚痕，但他不敢去想這一幕是如何拍出來的。

那些零碎的鏡頭，搭著Julio Iglesias現場演唱版本的La Mer一起出現，突然都被賦予了新的意義。一切瘡疤都尚未揭開的聖誕舞會、觥籌交錯的美好幻影、越過人群的炙熱目光……多少往日記憶，都留存在那紙泛黃的照片中。

他努力阻止自己的眼淚掉下來，但是卻沒辦法壓抑內心被撕裂般的疼。Colin太過於專注處理自己的情緒，沒注意到Mark在看到史邁利前往拘留所探視、比爾抹去流出的鼻血時，背脊也突然變得有些僵直。

電影結束，全場熱烈鼓掌，但Colin的情緒太滿，只能勉強自己擠出笑容。他又產生一種想要落荒而逃的感覺了，只是這次他得忍著，戲院裡有那麼多的人，那麼多的媒體……

突然間，Colin察覺到有人把手輕輕放在他的背上。他轉頭，正好對上Mark清澈的眼神，對方溫和地看著他，像是已經看穿他內心所思所想。Mark沒說話，他也沒開口，只是微微點了點頭，原本紛亂的思緒也跟著安定下來。

到了最後，比爾是被理解的吧？至少他知道，自己是被理解的。

※

接下來的幾天，他們除了接受專訪與雜誌拍照外，還有許多應酬性質的酒會必須參加。當然了，所有了不起的導演、編劇、演員都聚集在這裡，還有不少重量級製片及背後金主，是該好好把握機會拓展人脈。

這一切讓Colin很累。看完電影的情緒還在發酵，讓他再度回想起劇本裡的諸多細節與意在言外的對白，然而他卻沒有時間好好消化這些。

可能是察覺到Colin的細微變化，接連兩三天，當Mark在飯店走廊碰見他時，都會友善地提議何不去樓下酒吧喝一杯，但Colin也說不上來自己在彆扭什麼，總是說他太累了，恐怕得推辭這份好意。

然而今天不一樣。傍晚九點多，他們幫最後一家雜誌拍完封面照片後，Colin不經意聽到Mark對Gary說，他得趕回杜哈拍戲了，是明天凌晨的飛機，他很抱歉無法參加閉幕典禮，也不會出席英國首映。這意味著，就算Mark來得及參與12月的美國首映，他們也會有將近3個月的時間不會再見面，因為他還在該死的沙漠裡拍片。

他沒來由地感到一陣失落，以及焦慮。他有些話很想跟對方說，只是因為還沒理出頭緒，只好憋在心裡，但他有預感，這些話要是現在不說，以後恐怕再也不會有更好的時機了。這促使他在跟Mark一同搭電梯返回房間樓層時，主動打破沉默。

「如果你願意的話，我們喝一杯如何？」Colin刻意用輕鬆的語氣提出邀約：「我可不想顯得太過沒禮貌。」

「我很樂意，」Mark有點意外，但也欣然接受：「一會兒酒吧見？」

「不如現在就直接到我房間？」電梯門打開，Colin一邊說一邊直直走出去，沒敢回頭看Mark的眼睛。

「呃，如果不會太打擾你的話。」

Colin聽見Mark跟上來的腳步聲，暗自感到放心。他掏出卡片打開房門，順手點亮了小客廳的立燈。他打開小酒櫃張羅兩杯加少許水的威士忌，坐進Mark對面的單人皮沙發，遞了一杯給他。

「沒有冰塊，只好將就一下了。」

「謝謝，我覺得只加水就很好。」

Mark抿了一口酒，整個人放鬆地往沙發椅背靠去。Colin笑了出來：「正襟危坐好幾天，果然還是會累的啊！」

「沒有球賽轉播可看讓人更累。」Mark開起玩笑。

「啊，也對，球季已經開始了。」Colin思忖。他有多久沒看球賽了？

「我覺得我的人生也是用季來計算的，」Mark拿他倆合作的第一部電影來自嘲：「比起Steve，我總覺得我對足球的狂熱更像Paul……但是當然沒他那麼瘋。」

「哈哈哈，Paul真的是個瘋子！」Colin回想起他甚至有一件戲服是阿森納的紅色四角褲：「欸，我是不是把他演得太瘋了？」

「還行，畢竟我想全英國一半以上的球迷大概都是那樣子。」Mark鬆開領帶，讓自己更舒適些。

「你有想過你還和哪些角色有共通點嗎？」Colin感到好奇。

Mark打趣回應：「有鑑於我經常演邪惡的角色，我想共通點應該不多？」

「哈哈！抱歉，我不是那個意思。」Colin拿起酒杯輕敲了一下Mark的，自己喝了一小口。

「我懂。」Mark笑了笑：「我是說，我和角色之間有沒有共通點也許不是最要緊的，重要的是我得去理解他的動機：他為什麼會做這些事情的動機。一旦我能理解他，我就能投入進去了。」

Colin聞言顯得有些遲疑。「但我有時候並不完全能理解我的角色。」

「例如？」

「比爾海頓。」

「唔……」Mark停頓了一會兒之後才謹慎地評論：「他很複雜。」

「我的意思是，我發現我和他的確有共通點，但是我並不能完全理解他，就像我也不完全理解我自己一樣。」Colin試著想要好好解釋，卻發現自己好像愈講愈不清楚了。

「是什麼樣的共通點呢？」Mark認真地注視著他。

「我們都有某種對於美感的偏執，」Colin低頭盯著手中的酒杯：「並且，對於愛的認知非常模糊。」

「是嗎？」Mark也拿起他的酒再抿了一口：「我倒覺得，比爾一直都是清楚的，他只是做了選擇。」

「他沒有意識到吉姆對他的重要，不然他不會眼睜睜看他去送死。」Colin偏過頭去，刻意不看Mark的方向。

「他有。正因為他意識到吉姆的重要，所以他更不敢說，」Mark坐直身子，雙手交握：「他也知道自己在吉姆心中保持著多麼完美的形象……如果他說出口，吉姆會真正離開他的。」

「這是你的解讀？」

「是的，這是我單方面的解讀。比爾當然知道吉姆愛他，他也是……不過，若與他對於哲學、對於政治、對於國家、對於烏托邦的浪漫想像相較，這些都可以放下。他只是做了選擇。」

Colin看著Mark嚴肅卻又溫柔的神情，就像那個他飾演的角色一樣。

「恨很單純，愛卻很複雜。他只是選擇了他所認知的愛，也許那在其他人眼中僅僅是殘酷。」

「那麼，槍殺比爾的時候，你覺得吉姆在想什麼呢？」

「比爾不在乎肉身，他在乎的是靈魂。吉姆懂，所以他決定釋放比爾的靈魂。」

「這個想法……很美，比爾會喜歡的。至少我很喜歡。」

「與其想像吉姆是為了國家民族大義去殺死比爾，我寧可想像他這麼做是為了維護比爾的尊嚴與靈魂。」

「……我明白吉姆為什麼哭了。」Colin靜靜地把酒杯擱在桌上。

「這和我的預期不同，但表演時眼淚卻不自覺流下來，」Mark頓了頓，輕嘆一口氣：「印象中我拍了兩次，一直到前幾天看了完整版，我才知道Tomas保留的是第一次拍攝的版本。」

「比爾不值得吉姆為他流眼淚。」Colin用糾結的眼神看向對方：「演這個角色讓我覺得痛苦。」

「Colin，你只是有點迷惘而已，就跟比爾一樣，」Mark的語氣很誠懇：「但你們的內心既纖細又善良。」

「你呢？你覺得自己像吉姆嗎？」Colin將手肘靠在沙發扶手上，身體往後一倒。

「不像，但我可以理解他。」Mark聳聳肩，猶豫了一會兒後慢慢說道：「我和吉姆都在很年輕的時候就遇見一個光芒閃耀、彷彿太陽一般的存在，他帶領我們走進一個從未想過的世界。」

「……我們將他視為自己的目標與前進的動力，所做的一切都是為了與他更接近。」

Colin只聽懂一半。彷彿看出Colin內心的疑問，Mark輕聲說道：「你知道我之所以選擇成為演員，都是因為看了某一齣舞台劇嗎？」

他搖搖頭。Mark的確從未對別人說起過。

「19歲那年，我是慕尼黑大學法律系一年級的學生。放假回倫敦時我去看戲，那齣舞台劇叫做Another Country，」Mark沒有迴避地看著Colin，他也注意到當自己說出劇名時，對面的男人明顯大為驚訝，「男主角年紀很輕，但是他的演技非常耀眼……」

「我被迷住了，接連看了三、四次，幾乎花光零用錢，然後我決定休學，回英國改學戲劇。」Mark的嘴角帶著淺淺的笑容：「我想成為和他一樣的演員，我希望有一天能和他一起討論角色、一起演戲。」

「……就算他偶爾也會感到迷惘，但他在我心中依然是完美的。」

Colin的心臟砰砰狂跳――不誇張，他真的聽到自己心跳的聲音。他不知道究竟哪根筋不對了，他只知道，這麼多年來自己對愛的認知，竟從未像此刻這般清晰。

他腦袋發暈，幾近無禮地猛然起身湊到Mark面前想要吻他，卻因為沒拿捏好距離，笨拙地用牙齒撞上對方的嘴唇。Mark吃痛地悶哼了一聲，下唇邊緣微微滲出血來。

這一撞讓Colin瞬間清醒了大半。「啊，真的很抱歉，我……」他急忙道歉，還想檢查Mark的傷勢，但又覺得對方可能不希望自己再靠近了，於是他被迫處於一個不近不遠的位置。

他萬分懊悔自己的魯莽，他怕他們甚至連朋友也做不成。

「沒事，我沒事。」Mark用手指輕按一下撞傷的下唇，接著他輕吁一口氣，竟笑了出來。

這的確是個夠滑稽的場景了。Colin滿臉通紅，尷尬至極，但出乎意料地，Mark就只是抬頭看著他的眼睛笑，一點也沒有責怪的意思。

「你、你流血了。」Colin有點結巴。

「噢，這不重要。」Mark伸手搭住Colin微微顫抖的肩膀，把他拉近自己，臉一側就吻上他的唇。非常安靜，非常溫柔，非常純潔。Mark完成了剛才那個未完成的吻。

就在這一剎那，Colin的心底有某個什麼彷彿融化了，那些原本帶著疼痛的情緒逐漸模糊散去。而他幾乎沒法做出任何反應。

也許才停留了一秒，Mark的嘴唇便離開他的。Mark向他眨了眨眼睛，那榛綠色的眼眸比高山上的湖泊更加沉靜美好。Colin的嘴微張，但他發不出聲音，就只是愣愣盯著Mark，彷彿一隻被車燈照到的鹿。

「嚇到你了？」Mark試著解讀他的反應：「抱歉，我好像應該先問的。請問我可以……」

「――可以。」

這次換Colin拉過他的衣領，嘴唇熨貼上去。這次他有記得要抓準角度與力道了。

他們小心翼翼地接吻。Mark往旁邊挪了些，好讓Colin跟他一起擠進客廳小小的雙人沙發裡。

Colin心想，自己拍過那麼多吻戲，必須得好好表現、一雪前恥才行，但是當真的吻上對方時，他慌張地發現自己過去的經驗似乎都派不上用場。他手足無措、全身僵硬，直到察覺Mark正用舌尖不屈不撓試圖撬開他的牙關時，他才意識到自己實在緊張過頭了。氣惱加上困窘讓他的耳根紅得發燙。

「……噓，沒關係。」

Colin感受到Mark的手指滑過他的後頸，穿梭在他短短的鬈髮間，安撫似地摩挲著。這是他從未有過的感覺，安穩、自在，彷彿這兒就是他的歸屬。他終於閉上眼睛、卸下所有防備，把自己交給對方。

※

被明晃晃的陽光喚醒，Colin趴在床上模模糊糊想起昨晚那個吻，眼睛都還沒睜開就傻笑著又把臉埋進枕頭裡。他知道自己現在看起來一定像個笨蛋，但管他的呢。

他們花了很長的時間親吻彼此，彷彿想要努力彌補那些錯過的時光。他們都想要對方，但有鑑於Mark幾小時後就要準備前往機場，他們也都同意把接吻後想做的事保留到下一次見面。

Colin抱著枕頭又翻滾了好幾圈才起床。他頂著蓬亂的頭髮叫了客房服務，不久，服務生送來早餐與報紙，同時帶給他一小束鮮花與一張卡片。

他瞄了一眼報紙上的日期，9月10日。對他而言，這個日子已經有很多年不太具有意義了，但今天正好是威尼斯影展的閉幕日。

關上房門後，Colin捧起花束聞了聞，是一束新鮮甜美的紫色丁香花呢。他依然沒有頭緒，於是拆開信封取出卡片，上面只簡單寫著”Happy Birthday”，署名”your JP”。

已經很久、很久、很久沒有人幫他過生日了。

他愣住幾秒，隨即把卡片貼在心口，笑了起來。就像窗外的陽光一樣耀眼。

 

 

 

 

**FIN.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> 註1  
> 紫色丁香花的花語是「初戀」。
> 
> 註2  
> 多年後，當他們一起窩在床上，懶洋洋地看著剛公布的威尼斯影展得獎名單。  
> 「當時我以為你對我沒感覺。」  
> 「親愛的，你怎麼會這樣想？」  
> 「專訪時我們坐得那麼近，但我發現你只顧著玩手指頭。」  
> 「我總得轉移一下注意力，畢竟你的襯衫釦子開了三顆。」


End file.
